Mayonaka
by Vixen Mokushi
Summary: A short story about a young stunt devil lives the life of mystery and amusement. All fun and games until his mind, body and soul all changed when he wondered into a old science lab. In here he meets his new fate... a grusome one....


Driven into insanity.twisted into the ways of the sinister side. This wicked being had no choice, unlike the rest of us. Mayonaka was once human.. he lived as a daredevil doing what he wanted, when he wanted. He was constantly provoked to do impossible things that he'd always achieve. Mayonaka wasn't worried of anything.. or so he assumed. Mayonaka and his fellow friends had ventured far away from home one day, and without notice they found an old science lab of which by myth beheld a deadly mechanical machine. Once his friends and himself had reached the main hallway, they dared Mayonaka to venture off into the depths of the darkness. alone. Being his typical self, he went without a fear in his mind. He crept through the partially collapsed doorway, past knee-deep muck, and wires flung every which-way-and-that. Mayonaka heard a loud clatter in the next room. Extremely curious to his nature he went in the direction of the noise. There, held in that room, those images that to this day are trapped in his mind now haunt him for all eternity. Vessels. many, many vessels were gathered in that room, all containing different things. Few contained human bodies of male and females. others beheld what appeared to be androids. Onward he went allowing his curiosity to gain the best of him. Scratching noises where then heard.. Faint, desperate scratching noises that seemed to be nails dragged against thick glass. Unknowingly he turned around tremendously rapid and saw there, that a half human-half android with deadly glowing eyes was trapped in a vessel scratching against the thick glass with its horrendous claws. Mayonaka held his breath as he stepped backwards attempting to gasp for air for he had suddenly become afraid, for the first time in his life. Never knowing the meaning of fear, Mayonaka was breathing heavily, heaving himself through the monstrous wreckage of the lab floors. He had then discovered a door and tried to open it but it was locked. He then heard a loud crash. one that echoed through his ears. Almost instantly Mayonaka turned around once again being greatly surprised. The fused being of a human/android was no longer held within the vessel. Deep groaning and claw scratches where heard throughout the room. Then out of nowhere the hideous being leaped from the ventilation system down upon Mayonaka and drove its lethal claws deep into Mayonaka's flesh. This caused him to burst out a horrendous, bloodcurdling scream that even his friends heard. Mayonaka choked on his own blood, as it seemed the Mutant fed on his flesh. Mayonaka then passed out from the extreme pain he suffered. When Mayonaka had awoken, he was strapped down on an experimentation table, unclothed and half-frozen. His limbs twitched in every direction without his control. He held fear stronger then he'd even know. Then Mayonaka heard a dreadful cackle. He turned his head trying to find where it came from, then. out of the shadows appeared a tall, thin man with faint stringy red hair. Mayonaka begged to be freed, but the man simply ignored Mayonaka and walked over to his desk. After the man had taken a seat, the Mutant creature appeared again, this time he sniffed Mayonaka's wounds and licked its lips. The man called the monster off, and it listened. The man then rose to his feet and wondered over to Mayonaka once again. Mayonaka's words came out in a stuttered mess. The man laughed and stated to Mayonaka that he was a scientist, a scientist who was deprived of his practice of fusing humans with machine and biological formations. Mayonaka's eyes widened with extensive terror and fear. With that said, the scientist grabbed his tools, and walked back over to Mayonaka. He then started ripping open the partially healed wounds, and replaced Mayonaka's bones with iron. Mayonaka's organs were replaced with biological parts of aliens. This entire thing was happening while Mayonaka was wide-awake screaming from the immense pain. Blood poured from his mouth and made a gurgling sound that he nearly choked on. Before the scientist finished, he knocked Mayonaka out with a gas. Weeks later, Mayonaka awoke once more as a new being. He was no longer strapped down the whole building was deserted. Mayonaka then rose to his feet and examined what the scientist had done to him. Without realizing it, Mayonaka had been made purely evil. With his mechanical/alienated body, he now roams the universe destroying anything and everything in his path. He sometimes has flashbacks, but they don't concern him to the existent where it'd affect his chosen duties of destruction. 


End file.
